


Fifty-Fifty, Heads or Tails

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers and kills half the universe.Unfortunately for him, he didn't specify which half.





	Fifty-Fifty, Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to the people I saw the movie with, and this possibility came up.

Thanos snaps his fingers.

Thor stares at him in horror.

Then Thor notices something . . . odd.

Thanos’s skin is slowly flaking into dust.

Thanos looks down at himself incredulously. “No. No!”

The hand enclosed in the Infinity Gauntlet is the first to go. The weapon starts to fall as Thanos stares in disbelief.

Thor lunges for it before it can hit Earth’s soil. The effects of that could be disastrous to say the least.

The power hums through him, almost but not quite too much to bear.

Thanos blows away in the breeze.

This, Thor has to admit, was not quite the victory he had been expecting.


End file.
